Adoption
by Pouasson
Summary: - Traduction - Série Adoption, composée de petite pièces observant comment Hiko a élevé Kenshin.
1. Chapter 1

Écrit du 3 au 29 octobre 2005 par Murasahki-chan

Catégorie : Drame

Résumé : (Drabble) Hiko découvre que même les dragons solitaires ne sont pas immunisés contre l'appel bouleversant d'un enfant. Première de la série Adoption, qui est composée de petites pièces examinant comment Hiko a élevé Kenshin.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire de Rurouni Kenshin sont la propriété de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump _et al_. Utilisés sans permission. Cette œuvre est destinée uniquement au divertissement, et aucun profit n'est fait.

Adoption, par Murasahki-chan

I. Nouveau-né

Les nouveaux pères parlent de nouveaux yeux dans lesquels les vieux esprits se perdent inlassablement. Mais ces yeux étaient vieux et meurtris, sur un visage doux comme un pétale. Un vieil esprit chercha sa rédemption dans les yeux de Shinta. Dans un soupir immuable, le ki de Hiko se défit de son voile impénétrable d'arrogance et de cynisme, et sa flamme de dragon, pâle et magnifique, reprit vie autour de l'enfant.

De vieux yeux si innocents.

Un grand coeur fait pour aimer même ceux qui l'ont détruit.

Minuscule. Doux. Impuissant. Brûlant du feu du dragon.

Il était maintenant à Hiko. À Hiko à protéger, à Hiko à aimer, à Hiko à entraîner, à Hiko à irriter. L'esprit même de Hiko, une flammèche chétive sur le grave visage de quelqu'un d'autre.

L'esprit du dragon nouveau-né s'éleva des flammes du berceau ardent du 13e dragon.


	2. Adoption II

Écrit le 28 octobre 2005 par Murasahki-chan

Catégorie : Drame

Résumé : Hiko se demande comment était la famille de Kenshin et en apprend un peu sur eux. Deuxième partie de la série Adoption.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire de Rurouni Kenshin sont la propriété de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump _et al_. Utilisés sans permission. Cette œuvre est destinée uniquement au divertissement, et aucun profit n'est fait.

**Adoption II - Conversations d'un fou**

Que dit ce proverbe déjà ? « La folie est un héritage : vous la recevez de vos enfants. »

Bien sûr, mon cas est unique. Je l'ai eu de _votre_ fils. Ici, j'avais cru être à l'abri de la menace des petits enfants puants, sales et pleurnicheurs. On dit qu'il y a plus à la vie d'ermite que l'air frais de la montagne, les paysages superbes et la tranquillité. Après tout, le moins de personne vous rencontrez, le moins il est probable qu'ils vous attirent des ennuis.

Ça, c'était avant que le petit dragon rouge ait éclos devant moi, alors que je m'y en attendais le moins. On s'attend à trouver des _ki_ forts et ébranlés dans les sillons des marchants d'esclaves, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on en voit enveloppés d'une douce innocence.

Parfois, je pense à vous. Qui étiez-vous ? À quoi ressembliez-vous, quel était votre approche de la vie pour nourrir ce petit esprit singulier comme vous l'avez fait ? Kenshin m'a dit que vous et votre femme étiez paysans, et en le voyant s'occuper du jardin avec autant de cœur, le dépouillant des chenilles avec le plus grand soin, je ne peux en douter.

Mais ce n'est pas tout – ça ne se peut pas. Cela n'explique pas ni le fait d'avoir un nom de famille, ni ses manières impeccables, ni sa connaissance de base des _kanji_.

J'en connais un peu sur vous : à quoi vous ressembliez, comment vous souriez. Combien votre enfant vous aimait et dépendait de vous.

Bien qu'il ait survécu à la mésaventure des esclaves et des bandits, il en est marqué. La première année, il avait des cauchemars ici et là. J'étais tiré du sommeil pour le trouver roulé en boule et gémissant, suppliant – qui ? Pour quoi ?

Une de ces nuits m'apporta tout ce que je sais sur vous.

Bien sur, je m'approchai pour le réveiller et il réagit. Cependant, il n'était pas tout à fait éveillé : il continuait de vivre son cauchemar, seulement maintenant les yeux grands ouverts. En fait, une fois réveillé, son immersion dans le monde des horreurs semblait encore pire, ses gémissements silencieux se transformant en sanglots étouffés, puis en cris pour Tou-san.

« Kenshin, Kenshin… shh… Tout va bien, c'est seulement un cauchemar. Tu es ici, dans les montagnes, avec ton shishou.

- Tou-san! Tou-san S'il te plait ! Viens me chercher! Ne me laisse plus avec eux ! Tou-SAN! »

Maintenant, sa figure était encore plus rouge que ses cheveux, et son nez et ses joues étaient ruisselantes de larmes. À ce rythme, c'était à parier qui entre mes tympans et ses poumons allaient éclater en premier.

« Kenshin, Kenshin ! Réveille-toi ! » Rien, rien, rien… seulement un petit garçon hystérique qui hurlait. Finalement, l'inspiration me frappa.

« Shinta, shh, shh… dit-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Dans une certaine mesure, cela marcha. Les cris arrêtèrent, mais pas les sanglots désespérés. À la place, il baissa la tête entre ses deux bras étendus devant lui, un peu comme pour supplier les Dieux de l'aider.

Son visage et son _ki_ étaient maintenant sans dessus dessous. En me taillant une place sur le futon, je le pris sous les bras et le plaçai sur mes genoux. J'appuyai sa tête sur mon épaule, murmurant toujours « Shh, shh, Shinta ? Shh…». Au moins, l'étreinte devrait calmer un peu ses pleurs. Mes tympans auraient peut-être une chance survivre.

« Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Rien ne peut te faire du mal – Rien ne peut franchir ma lame. »

Il y eut un léger murmure étouffé de l'enfant.

« Quoi Ken-Shinta ?

- J'ai dit que rien ne serait assez idiot pour même venir à l'idée de se disputer avec ta lame, han, tou-san ? »

Bien qu'il l'ait murmuré au travers des sanglots, c'était une affirmation. Et elle était très surprenante venant du fils d'un paysan.

« Rien ne serait assez idiot pour même s'engager sur le chemin menant à la maison avec l'intention de s'opposer à ma lame. »

Le petit corps contre mon épaule se tue, comme s'il était confus. Même les reniflements et les sanglots occasionnels arrêtèrent. Son front se décolla légèrement de mon épaule, et, doucement mais clairement, il demanda : « Tou-san ? »

Je décidai que le mieux était de rester impassible et d'attendre la suite des évènements.

Quand il fut clair que je ne dirais rien, la petite tête rouge se redressa. Lorsqu'il me vit, appréhension, confusion et peu à peu, reconnaissance se succédèrent dans ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

« Maître ? » C'était une question à peine murmurée d'une voix rouillée par les pleurs du petit garçon. « Mais comment saviez-vous pour la dispute avec la lame ? »

Ce fut à mon tour d'être confus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par „se disputer avec la lame" ?

- Oh, quand j'étais petit et que des montres essayaient de sortir du tansu du coin où je dormais, Otou-san me disait toujours que jamais un monstre ne voudrait se disputer avec sa lame. Et puis il allait au tansu et cognait dessus en disant : Hé, les monstres là-dedans, ne sortez pas pour embêter mon fils, sinon vous allez avoir affaire à la lame de Himura Hideiki.

- Et ça marchait ?

- Oh oui ! m'assura-t'il en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Les monstres ne sortaient jamais quand ils entendaient parler de la lame d'otou-san.

- Je vois. Est-ce que tu te souviens à quoi ressemblait sa lame, Kenshin ? »

Il me regarda avec une grande patience.

« Bien sûr que non. Je viens de dire que les monstres ne sortaient jamais, alors otou-san n'a jamais eu à dégainer sa lame. De toute façon, je crois qu'ils se seraient précipités dans le tansu s'ils avaient pu voir otou-san quand il leur parlait.

- Ah ? Et à quoi il ressemblait alors? » demandais-je, surtout pour continuer à le faire parler. Sa terreur semblait se résorber en parlant, et en plus, j'étais devenu curieux à propos de vous.

« Il était _féroce._ Ses yeux se bridaient, ses cheveux flottaient sur ses épaules et sa voix devenait vraiment puissante –

- Vraiment ? » Tout cela devenait très intéressant.

Kenshin était maintenant très animé, bridant ses yeux et tournant sa tête pour montrer à quoi son père ressemblait.

« Est-ce que sa voix était forte ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, puissante, comme –

- Comme si elle venait des entrailles de la terre ? Dis-je, baissant ma voix de plusieurs tons pour lui montrer.

- Oui, comme ça ! Et c'était comme si tout dans la maison restait immobile, même les choses qui ne pouvaient pas bouger de toute façon. » Maintenant, Kenshin débordait d'enthousiasme.

« Est-ce que ton père était souvent comme ça, Kenshin ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il nia gravement de la tête.

« Unh-unh. Kaa-san sortait le dé à coudre s'il oubliait et devenait féroce avec nous.

- Le dé à coudre ?

- Elle lui frottait le dessus de la tête avec un dé à coudre à son doigt. »

Il s'arrêta pour rire.

« Elle réussissait toujours, même si elle devait agripper ses cheveux et lui baisser la tête. Kaa-san était petite. »

En le voyant se frotter distraitement la tête, Hiko comprit que sa mère utilisait également le dé à coudre pour communiquer avec son fils. Apparemment, c'était une excellente méthode.

Un air perplexe s'installa dans les traits du garçon alors qu'il continua à passer sa main dans ses cheveux, lentement et distraitement.

- Ce n'est pas comme si elle devait le faire très souvent. La plupart du temps, tou-san souriait et étincelait à kaa-san.

- C'est quoi étinceler, Kenshin ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais kaa-san le disait souvent parce que je crois que tou-san aimait la taquiner, et il avait ce grand sourire et kaa-san lui disait d'arrêter d'étinceler en la regardant.

Et puis elle devenait toute rouge et tou-san la prenait dans ses bras. Et kaa-san disait que personne d'aussi grand et d'aussi beau ne devrait avoir ce sourire et ces cheveux. »

Il baillait depuis qu'il parlait du dé à coudre et de l'étincellement, et maintenant, Kenshin somnolait.

« C'est l'heure de dormir, baka deshi ». Je pu voir la tension apparaître dans ses traits.

« Mais je suis tanné d'être contre le mur, alors il va falloir que tu te fasses très petit sur le côté du futon. Et pas de complaintes, ni de coups de pieds, d'accord ? » ajoutai-je avec ma voix de shishou la plus stricte.

Nous nous sommes installés et avons dormi.

Par après, lorsque ses souvenirs hantaient ses rêves, je pouvais le ramener à lui en l'appelant par le nom que vous lui avez donné, et graduellement, au cours de l'année, ses cauchemars cessèrent.

Nous n'avons plus jamais parlé de vous.

Alors je me demande toujours qui vous étiez, Himura Hideiki. Saviez-vous que l'imagination d'un jeune garçon et son admiration pour son père pouvait forger cette lame invisible en quelque chose qui pouvait vaincre toutes menaces ? Était-ce un faux souvenir qui laissa à votre fils une telle impression de votre férocité ?

Ou y avait-il une lame fine, un tranchant aiguisé et un _ki _de sabreur pour les guider, quelque part dans cette maison de paysans ?

_Owari_

_  
__Baka_— idiot, stupide  
_Ki— _esprit, présence, essence  
_Otou-san— _père  
_Shishou— _maître d'un art / quelqu'un qui enseigne  
_Tansu— _Sorte d'étagère de rangement japonais  
_Tou-san— _papa, père

NDT : Le père de Kenshin, Himura Hideiki, avait des étincelles dans les yeux lorsqu'il regardait sa femme. Avec le temps, l'expression « étincelles dans les yeux » s'est probablement transformée en « étinceler » dans les souvenirs du petit Shinta.


	3. Adoption III

Écrit le 27 octobre 2005 et publié le 29 octobre 2005 par Murasahki-chan

Catégorie : Drame

Résumé : Kenshin et Hiko apprécient la préadolescence du deshi autant que n'importe quel autre père et fils. Kenshin doute de la capacité de raisonner de son shishou. Troisième de la série adoption.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire de Rurouni Kenshin sont la propriété de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump _et al_. Utilisés sans permission. Cette œuvre est destinée uniquement au divertissement, et aucun profit n'est fait.

Adoption, par Murasahki-chan

**III - C'est ça l'art du sabre ?**

Ok. Je peux comprendre pour la cuisine, la couture et la calligraphie. C'est évident que même les experts en sabre doivent manger, garder leurs vêtements en bon état et savoir lire et écrire des ordres ou des directions ou des trucs du genre. D'accord, en réalité, j'aime bien la lecture, mais on ne peut pas lire le _Hagakure_ perpétuellement et le _Livre des cinq anneaux_ peut être assez déroutant. Et je crois que de connaître les différents tissus et méthodes de couture est essentiel pour ne pas se faire arnaquer.

Mais l'_Ikebana_? Le _Shakuhachi_? Le _Kagaku_?

À chaque fois que j'en parle à Shishou, il me dit toujours la même chose : «Comment peux-tu t'attendre à protéger la vie si tu n'en connaît même pas la valeur ? »

Quoi? Respirer, ce n'est pas assez ? Ça me semble pourtant être valable.

Mais non. Ce n'est pas assez bien pour Seijuro Hiko le XIIIe.

«Aucun de mes deshi, baka ou pas, ne va être relâché dans ce monde avec les manières d'un matelot gaijin et la présence culturelle et la sensibilité sociale d'un brigand à cheval mongole qui a les hémorroïdes.

Hé bien, c'était une remarque raffinée et pertinente, shishou. Surtout que je m'attends à avoir affaire à des voyous, des bandits, des meurtriers, des tyrans mesquins et d'occasionnels gardes du corps et assassins – toute une collection de vos vauriens sans manières ni culture, et surtout sans la moindre sensibilité – j'avais cru qu'une bonne force de frappe et qu'un tranchant aiguisé aurait couvert les besoins sociaux. À moins que je sois censé tellement les absorber par la composition des dernières lignes d'un _waka_, ou tellement les distraire par un débat sur le meilleur poème de Bassho, qu'ils ne remarquent même pas le katana qui vole vers eux ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment de problème avec le Shakuhachi - j'aime bien être bercé et être emporté par la musique, et il faut bien faire quelque chose après l'entraînement. Et puis, pour l'_Ikebana,_ on ne peut pas vraiment détester les fleurs ni les plantes. Bien sûr, je crois qu'ils sont mieux où ils poussent, et je ne me vois pas sortir un pot de fleur, un iris, quelques pierres et une branche de cerisier au beau milieu de… disons un _duel_, et de crier « Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu ! Iris reposant sur un lit pierres », mais shishou ne le voit pas comme ca.

« L'Ikebana est excellent pour entraîner l'œil. Ça va t'aider à retrouver la simplicité dans n'importe quelle élaboration et n'importe quel motif. »

Comme la lacération la plus courte sur la poitrine de quelqu'un, shishou ?

Je crois que ça pourrait être pire : je ne dois pas faire la cérémonie du thé, les danses cérémoniales et d'autres choses du genre.

Ça, c'est pire. Il faut que fasse la lecture du _Dit du Genji_ - qui est quand même cool - mais il veut que je lise toutes les lettres d'amour et que je retranscrive chacune d'elles.

Les lettres d'amour. Les lettres d'amour?! Maintenant, je vais séduire mes adversaires à mort ? Ou peut-être les faire mourir de jalousie en écrivant à leur amoureux ?

Et c'est moi qu'il appelle baka deshi. Ha ! Si je suis un baka, c'est lui que ça vient : je l'ai hérité de mon shishou qui veut m'armer avec des iris, du _waka_, du papier de lavande et des _mochi_.

C'est _ça_, l'art du sabre ?

_Owari_

**  
**_**Note de l'auteur**__**  
**_

Pauvre Hiko – il devait savourer la vie avec Kenshin qui était dans sa période impétueuse caractéristique des 13 - 14 ans. Je pensais à ce que Hiko avait planifié comme curriculum pour Kenshin, et pensé qu'il aurait pu être assez cruel mais accompli pour avoir opté pour l'éducation complète du samouraï, qui est assez rigoureux physiquement et qui inclus plusieurs arts. Ajoutez un Kenshin qui a une sévère crise de paumage « pré-Rurouni » et voilà ! Adoption III.

_**Lexique**_  
_Gaijin_ - Étranger _  
__Hagakure_ - Compilation des codes de conduite des samouraïs. _  
__Haiku_ - Poème de trois lignes, structure en lignes de 5 et de 7, et de 5 syllabes._  
__Ikebana_ - Art de l'arrangement floral japonais.  
_Kagaku_ - Poésie_  
__Papier de lavande –_ Utilisé traditionnellement pour les lettres d'amour durant l'ère Heian. (NDA : J'ai supposé que Kenshin s'était rendu assez loin dans le _Dit de Genji_ pour apprendre cette tradition)  
_Shakuhachi_ - Flûte japonaise faite en bois_  
__Waka_ - Poème de 7 lignes et en lignes de 5, 7, 5, 7 et 7 syllabes.

_Mochi_ : Sucreries à base de pâte de riz très populaire au nouvel an


	4. Adoption IV

Écrit du 3 au 28 octobre 2005 par Murasahki-chan  
_Genre _: Drame  
_Résumé:_ Un loup et un dragon discutent de leurs enfants.

**Adoption IV. Sacrifice**

**  
**Un homme, légèrement irrité, légèrement trop mince, légèrement trop dur dans un uniforme de police de Meiji regarda un homme légèrement trop grand, légèrement trop bien musclé dans une cape vraiment trop dramatique. L'homme légèrement irrité – ou le loup de Mibu totalement normal – tira une longue bouffé de sa cigarette et dit :

« J'admets être surpris que vous avez accepté de terminer l'entraînement de l'idiot. Je croyais que le _baka,_ c'était votre _deshi_, pas vous.

Je ne vois simplement pas comment vous pouvez accepter de guider la main qui causera votre mort. Et pourquoi récompenser de loyauté la désertion ? Comment pouvez-vous inculquer une nouvelle technique à celui qui vous a complètement tourné le dos ? Comment daignez-vous faire l'effort, Hiko? »

L'homme légèrement trop musclé le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Comment pouvez-vous vivre parmi ceux qui seraient assez idiots pour croire vos paroles ? Vous connaissez la réponse aussi bien que moi, Saito. Il n'a jamais été question de lui avoir enseigné ce qu'il avait besoin. Vous m'auriez fait croire que vous pourriez abandonner un seul de _vos _enfants.

Comme si vous pouviez ignorer la menace qui plane sur eux,

Comme si vous pouviez tourner le dos à ce qui pourrait les protéger,

Comme si vous aviez le choix. »

Saito tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Je vois, grogna le policier, et un Dragon avec une seule progéniture se bat encore plus férocement pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Effectivement, Loup, même si c'est une progéniture stupide. »

_Owari _

_**  
Glossaire**__  
Baka—_idiot, stupide_  
Deshi—_apprenti, élève


End file.
